


A Focus on Bill

by transhinx



Series: 5th Graders AU [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a love-sick little kid, Bill's mom is great, Fluff, Kid! Bill, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transhinx/pseuds/transhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to focus on the love-sick dork that is lil' kiddy Bill Cipher.</p><p>(Discontinued until further notice)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mother is Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probs gonna make one of these for Dip in the future.

Bill paced around his room. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dipper. His curly brown hair, chocolate colored eyes, slightly paled skin, short stature, the way he’d play with his hands when he got nervous, or the way his cheeks would slightly heat up in just the cutest way. Bill flopped on his bed. He had it  _ bad.  _ This had never happened to him before. Everytime he was around Dipper, or when he thought about Dipper, he’d get swarms of butterflies in his stomach. It was exciting and rather annoying when he was trying to focus on something else. He groaned into his pillow. Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. It was always Dipper. The only thing he could ever focus on was Dipper.

They held hands, they had kissed, they had cuddled. So what did it make them?

Did Dipper feel the same way?  _ Of course he does, you dingus. He said yes when you asked him to be your valentine _ . But did that mean he liked him? Maybe he was just being nice? But he kissed him! Bill groaned again and started tugging at his hair.

He could ask Dipper. Bill shot up at that idea, but then frowned.

No he couldn’t, it’s Saturday and he never gave Dipper his phone number.

Bill rolled around his bed until he fell off. He didn’t care, he just laid on the ground.

Someone knocked on his door and then came in,

“You ok, sweetie?” Ah, it was his mother. He should’ve expected this, she’s the only one who lived with him.

_ Maybe I could ask her for advice?  _ Bill thought, he might as well. His mom was pretty cool about most things, she should be fine with him having a crush. He got up from the floor and sat on his bed. He motioned for his mom to sit next to him. She sat down, a little concerned.

Bill sighed, “Mom, I have a crush. Like, a really  _ really  _ big one, and I don’t know what to do.” he looked at his mother with a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

She perked up a bit, obvious relief washed over her, “Well, what is she like? What do you like about her?” she smiled.

_ Oh,  _ Bill frowned as his brow furrowed, “No, Mom, it’s… it’s not a girl.” he looked down, nervously waiting for his mother’s reaction.

He tensed up as a hand began to rub his back, “Hey, it’s ok. That’s fine, really, I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me this.” his mom ruffled his hair, “I love you no matter what, ok?”

Bill smiled and gave his mom a half hug while muttering, “Thanks, Mom.”

She returned the hug, “So, what is he like?”

Bill felt a heat rise to his cheeks, “Well, he likes the supernatural. And he likes reading, he’s a total bookworm, actually.” he chuckled, “Watching him read is a lot of fun. He gets so into the book, his face changes to make the cutest expressions of joy, surprise, confusion, the list goes on and on.” he leaned into his mom, “And he has a big dipper birthmark on his forehead. I think it’s great, but he’s just embarrassed of it. He’s pretty sensitive too, it’s cute if he’s not sad. I don’t like seeing him sad.” Bill shook his head, he didn’t want to remember seeing the boy cry.

His mom was surprised by how open Bill was being about his crush. He just really needed someone to talk to. His mom nodded,

“What does he look like?”

Bill noticeably perked up and started smiling widely, “He has soft, curly brown hair, beautiful chocolatey eyes, a slightly reddened button nose, he’s kinda short, and just  _ adorable _ .” he gave a happy sigh, he really loved everything about Dipper.

His mother giggled softly, “He sounds wonderful. Maybe you could have him over so I could meet him?”

Bill smiled, “Yeah, I could ask on Monday if he wants to spend the night here. But, uh, Mom?” he looked up to see his mother.

“Yes?” she looked back.

“Do you think I could get him something? He’s been fanboying over a new book that just came out. Keeps on saying how much he’d just love to read it. Could I get it for him?” he smiled, hopeful.

His mother ruffled his hair again, giggling softly, “Of course! We can go looking for it tomorrow.”

Bill hugged her, “Ugh, thanks, Mom. You’re the best!”


	2. Asking the Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair warning for pretty much the entire 5th grade au! Sometimes, I forget that I'm writing with a Bill that wears an eyepatch and I'll write 'eyes' instead of just 'eye', I caught myself this time, but I might not in the future, and I know I haven't in the past. Also! If you read the Dipper focus fic, there will be things repeated, but I went into more detail in this one, and this is focusing more on Bill.

It was Sunday, Bill and his mom had just came back from getting the book for Dipper. Bill was starting to get nervous as they drove home.

What if Dipper didn’t like it?  _ No, no, he had to, he keeps on talking about it. _ What if Dipper already got the book?  _ He’d probably still be happy that I took the time to get him something.  _ What if the book got ruined, what if he lost it?  _ Mom would probably try to help _ . He sighed and looked out the window.

His mother noticed Bill being oddly quiet, “Everything alright?” she broke him from his train of thought.

He turned to her with a small frown, “Yeah, just a little scared, ya’ know? I’m not sure how he’ll react, or if he’ll even like it.”

She chuckled, “Aw, I’m sure he’ll love it! And even if he doesn’t, he seems like a good guy, he should realise the value of you going out of your way to do something nice for him.”

Bill pursed his lips, but nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Thanks, Mom.” a smile grazed his lips as he thought about Dipper enjoying his gift.

Smiling, she continued to drive. Bill looked out the window and the thoughts of Dipper came flying back into his head. This time though, they weren’t scared thoughts, only happy ones.

 

\----Time Skip----

 

Bill walked to school, book in his backpack and ready for the day ahead of him. He was so excited, he just couldn’t wait to see Dipper and give him his gift. He got closer and closer to the school, smiling brightly as ever, when he noticed Dipper wasn’t there waiting for him. It was someone else instead.  _ Is Dipper not here? I never thought about that!  _ He looked around, starting to panic, but as he got closer he realised that it was Dipper’s sister waiting for him,

“Uh, Mabel, was it? Where’s Dipper?”

From all the times he had taken the time to take a good look at Mabel, she was always smiling. But this time, she wasn’t. It was weird, she always looked so bubbly.  _ Oh gods, what if she doesn’t like me and is forbidding me from talking to Dipper? _ Despite his panic, he held a straight face.

“That’s not important, B-”

“It’s ‘William’ to you, only Dipper can call me that. I don’t care that you’re twins, the rule still stands.” he only allowed people who were close to him to call him ‘Bill’. It was a way of showing that he cared about them.

“Right, well then,  _ William _ . How are you and my brother? A happy couple?” she scoffed.

_ Oh, _ Bill wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. He still wasn’t sure what exactly they were. A frown tugged at his lips, but he regained his gaze and crossed his arms, “Psh, yeah. We’re doing great, got a problem?”

Mabel seemed to lose whatever it was she was doing, and sighed as she looked down, “No, no, of course not.” she smiled and looked up, “You make Dipper very happy. This is the happiest I’ve ever seen him, so thank you.”

Bill’s eye got wide and his brow furrowed, a smile forming on his freckled face,  _ wow _ .

“But,” Mabel sighed again, “what’s your guys’ relationship? He’s told me some things and it seems confusing.”

_ Right _ , Bill looked down, “I don’t know, I was actually planning on asking him after I…”  _ Dipper wasn’t here _ , his eye widened as he panicked, “Crap! Ugh, I was going to give Dipper the book today!” he smacked his forehead with palm of his hand and groaned.

Mabel giggled lightly, “Hey, don’t worry. He’s here, just in the classroom.”

_ Oh _ , he gave a grateful sigh, “Oh thank gods, that would’ve been terrible.”

“We should get going, class will probably start soon.” Mabel started to walk towards the classroom, Bill following.

 

Bill tapped on his desk and ground his teeth together as he held a scowl. Why couldn’t the bell just ring? All he wanted to do was give Dipper the book, was that too much to ask? Sighing, he laid his head on his desk and began to drift off.

He woke up to the sound of Dipper giggling and there was something poking his cheek. He swatted the hand away and stood up.

“You should close your eyes.” Bill went to open his backpack. After looking at Dipper to make sure he did as was told, he took out the book and set it in the brunet’s hands,

“Kay, you can open your eyes now.”

Dipper opened his eyes and looked at the book. His eyes got huge and he squealed, “Bill, oh my gosh! You- you got me the book!” he set down said book on a desk, and gave Bill a bone crushing hug, “Thank you!”

_ He’s happy,  _ Bill smiled and nuzzled his cheek into the boy hugging him, “You wouldn’t shut up about it so I figured I might as well get you it.”

Dipper chuckled nervously into the blond’s shoulder, “R-right, sorry.” he pulled away from Bill and put the book in his bag.

“No, no, it was cute. You got all excited over everything little thing, it was adorable.” he smiled, taking Dipper’s hand into his own and intertwining their fingers.

They made their way outside of the classroom and over to the tree, sitting down, backs against it.

_ Alright, here goes nothing _ , “So, Pine Tree, what do you see us as?”  _ Nailed it. _

He could hear Dipper gasp and visibly tense, “I-I don’t… I-I’m not…” Oh, that stutter would be the death of lil’ ol’ Bill. Dipper was finally able to spit out, “I-I w-was going t-to ask you t-the same thing.”

Bill nodded, “Then I suppose I should answer.” he looked away, “I can see us together, or just being friends who do couple-ish things.”  _ Nailed it, again. _

Dipper nodded as well, “Yeah… do you… do you  _ want  _ us to be together?” he looked over at Bill.

_ All or nothing, I guess _ , Bill looked back, “Hell yeah I do! Thing is, we’re young and fragile creatures. There’s always the chance that one of could lose the affection for the other, which would mean a break up, leaving the other heart broken. Sure, they’d get over it, but I don’t think breaking each other’s hearts is on our bucket lists.” giving a small smile, he continued onto the one he dreamed of, “Or, we could fall deep into the void of love and never be able to crawl out. We could stay with each other for as long as we live. Going through middle school, high school, college, and everything else together. Through all of the awkward phases and bad choices. All the ups and downs would only bring us closer, we’d have our fights, but our lovey dovey moments would outweigh them. People would look at us and feel envy because of our sickly sweet romance that they could never have.” he smiled and closed his eyes, “Or just anywhere in between.”  _ You’re in too deep now, great job. _

There was a silence, a silence that made Bill uneasy. Had he gone too far? He looked over at Dipper, but was met with a wide-eyed poker face,

“What?” Bill’s brow furrowed and his eye twitched,  _ yup, he hates me _ .

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?”

Bill’s gaze shot to the side as he bit his lip, “Wha-pfft…. yeah.”

Dipper put his head on the blond’s shoulder,  _ good, this is good,  _ “I hope we get the second one,”  _ this is better,  _ “I bet you’d go through cringier phases.”  _ perfect. _

Relief washed over him, “Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Pine Tree.”

 

Once again, the bell rang. Bill stood up, holding his hand out for Dipper. He took it and they walked to class.

Had that small bit of information confirmed it? Dipper had said that he wanted to be together. Well,  _ kinda.  _ He didn’t outright  _ say  _ it like that, but he  _ basically  _ did, right? Bill mentally sighed, knowing he’d have to ask again and it’d be even more awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More than 700 words again, go me
> 
> (Sorry it took so long to update, I was having a bit of a writers block)


	3. A name for the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in my drafts for weeks but I never knew how to end it...

The bell rung and Bill walked out of his classroom with Dipper nervously. Today was the day. He was going to ask Dipper to come to his house. Should be easy, right?

Wrong.

For Bill, at least. He wasn’t quite sure how he should ask. I mean, it was the end of the day. He probably should have planned this out more. But all that doesn’t matter right now, Bill still needs to figure out how he’s supposed to ask Dipper.

Bill squeezed the shorter boy’s hand, “So, Pine Tree!” he chuckled nervously, smooth.

Dipper looked over at him with a quirked brow, “Yeah?”

Laughing again, the blond rubbed the back of his neck, “I know this is kinda an awkward time to ask, but do you, uh, wanna spend the night at my house?” a fake smile was plastered across his face, along with a wide eye and furrowed brow.

There was only a small hesitance before Dipper smiled and nodded, “I’ll have to ask my parents, but if they say yes, I’d love to!”

A wave of relief washed over the taller and he let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. He got a little worried when he saw Dipper look around and then sprint off. Not knowing what to do, Bill just stood where he was and began to think.

Had he cleaned his room? Would they have enough stuff to do? What if they got bored? What if Dipper didn’t have fun and never wanted to talk to him again? No, that’s stupid. He brushed off the idea. Dipper wouldn’t stop being his friend because he didn’t have fun at a sleepover.

Probably.

  
Would he? It seemed unlikely, but there’s always a chance. Bill shook his head, pushing that thought aside to think about more important manners than simply ‘what if’ questions.

What do you even do at a sleepover? He had never had one before, how should he know? Sure, he knew the basics; talk, maybe play some games, eat, a possible movie, stay up late and then crash, but totally deny sleeping in the morning. What else? Was there more? Was he forgetting something? More questions came flying into his head, but he brushed them all off once he saw Dipper walking back towards him.

He was happy to see him back, “So?”

Bill noticed a huge smile on Dipper’s face, that’s good, right? Dipper handed him a slip of paper, “She said I can go! But I gotta go home and grab some stuff first. You can just call whenever you wanna come pick me up.”

Taking the slip of paper, Bill nodded, “Alright, cool cool. An hour or so sound good?”

Dipper’s smile grew even brighter, “Yup! Well, gotta go, see ya’ later.” he waved goodbye and ran off and into a car.

The blond looked at the paper and smiled, this should be fun. Should.

Just before he could drift into his thoughts, a loud honk scared him. Looking up to see what was honking, he saw his mother’s car and groaned. He walked towards it and opened the door to the passenger's seat and glared at the blonde woman in front of him.

“Why’d you do that?!” Bill sat down and crossed his arms.

A hand went to ruffle his hair, but he swatted it away, “Aw, come on! Don’t be like that, I had to! I’ve been waiting here for five minutes and you didn’t do a thing. You looked like you were off in your own little world.” the blonde woman began to drive the car, Bill looked out the window and sighed. Might as well cut the anger act, he needed to ask his mom about what you do during a sleepover.

He looked over at his mother with pursed lips, “Hey, Mom? What do you think I should do with Dipper? Like, I know the basics of things, but I’m not sure if I’m missing anything or not.”

She stuck her bottom lip out as her brows knitted together in thought, “What do you have planned so far?”

“Oh, you know,” he brought up his hand to his chin and rested his head on it, “normal things. Video games, popcorn and a movie, talking, possible sleeping,” his mother laughed at that.

“You two can’t stay up too late, alright? I’d say 2 am, tops. And no sleeping in past 1, he’ll probably need to leave by then and I’m pretty sure you’ll want some time to do whatever in the morning as well.”

Bill smiled, oh how he loved his mother, she was one of the not-so-stupid humans, “Thanks, Mom.”

She nodded and they were silent for the rest of the ride, giving Bill more time to think. He’d have to take out the movies when he got home.

 

Or,

A wide grin formed on his face.

He could use a cliche that works everytime.

He’d pick out a scary movie.

It would be perfect! Dipper seems like the kind of guy who would scared because of dumb jumpscares. Bill would be able to sooth him, tell him that it’s ok, he’s here for him, everything is fine.

A perfect plan! Yes indeed, this was going to be amazing. All he needed to do now was pick out the movie.

 

Once they got home, Bill went inside their home and ran straight for the movies. He’s have to pick something he’d watched before, so he wouldn’t be scared, but Dipper would.

Not that Bill got scared during horror films.

Nope. Not at all.

He came across a movie that had a weird puppet on the cover. He hadn’t remembered watching it, but it didn’t seem too scary, so he picked it up and set it on the coffee table.  
His mom walked by and looked at the movie he chose, her brow furrowed, “Uh, sweetie, on a scale of one to ten, how wimpy is this Dipper kid?”

Bill looked up at her with a raised brow, “I mean, I dunno. Why?”

She picked up the movie and laughed, “This is one of the least scariest movies I’ve ever watched. It’s so bad, he might not get scared.” she shook her head, smirking as she looked through the movies. After a bit of searching, she found one that she remembered to have quite a few jump scares.

“You guys should watch this one. It’ll be perfect for your little date!” she ruffled Bill’s hair and he growled, blushing.

“It’s not a date! He’s just spending the night, ok? But uh, thanks… for the movie…” he looked down at his feet awkwardly with pursed lips.

His mother kneeled down to push at his shoulder playfully, “Oh, come on, kid. Lighten up! I was just joking,” she paused and her smiled dropped, “I’m sorry for teasing you, it’s my job to embarrass you. It’s revenge for you as a baby, and for you as a teenager.”

The younger quirked his brow and looked up in confusion, “I’m not even a teenager yet, why are you punishing me now? A why do I need to be punished simply for being a teenager?”

She rolled her eyes with a snort, standing up fully and letting her elbow rest on Bill’s head, “Angst, phases, and bad choices that you’ll think are amazing at the time, but then regret wholeheartedly later. And other things, but that chat is for when I can’t trust you to be safe anymore!” she smiled down at him at gave his head a pat before walking into the kitchen.

Bill knew about angst, phases, and bad choices, but that last part confused him. He decided not to dwell on it, instead looking at the movie his mother had chosen.

This night was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So I ended it with a reference to 'the talk'
> 
>  
> 
> Because that's what ten-ish year olds need to hear.


End file.
